


a morning bird's song

by 99centz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Episode 148, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99centz/pseuds/99centz
Summary: It hits him, suddenly, that this is the end of their journey.There will always be inky-black skies, adorned with twinkling stars and the ever-shining moon, but Killua will no longer watch them with the same warmth by his side - soft and all-consuming, like a warm blanket on a cold winter night.-or: killua and gon go their separate ways
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	a morning bird's song

**Author's Note:**

> [Piero Piccioni - Amore Mio Aiutami](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOBkxhzF6jU)   
>  [Erik Satie - Gymnopédie No.1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-Xm7s9eGxU)

It hits him, suddenly, that this is the end of their journey.

There will always be inky-black skies, adorned with twinkling stars and the ever-shining moon, but Killua will no longer watch them with the same warmth by his side - soft and all-consuming, like a warm blanket on a cold winter night.

It's a bitter-sweet ending, truly. There's a bustling city surrounding them, loud and made up of nothing but vibrant life, and it makes Killua think of how young they are; how much growth they have ahead of them. How, despite all the twists and turns taken on the path that led them up to this moment - all the vines that grabbed at their ankles; all the thorns hidden in sickeningly-sweet rose bushes - there may be more to the story. There may be another path, one much different than the last. This path would have bright skies and hopeful summers; this path would be the sweet laughter of a Saturday morning; this path, as optimistic as it may seem, could be the reuniting of them.

It could be the feeling of skin against skin, arms left wide and inviting for warm embraces. Kisses: loving and patient, like the way shore idly waits for the sea to come back to it once again.

He knows he could do it now, kiss him. He could reach out, tenderly holding Gon's wrist and pulling him closer and closer, until the world around them fades into darkness - until it's just the two of them, forever and ever.

But that wouldn't be fair, not to either of them, so he doesn't.

Killua stands still with his arms by his sides and resists the urge to reach out with everything he has in him, even if it hurts.

_Kite said that no matter where we go, we'll always be friends!_

He believes those words for a moment, letting them float through the air like something of a promise, but, soon enough, the wind will carry them away, causing them to jumble up and lose their meaning. They'll be lost and forgotten, like a morning bird's song by the evening.

Maybe it was always meant to end like this, with them saying their goodbyes and never seeing each other again. And, one day, years in the future, when their eyes begin to tell the tale of everything they've seen, maybe they'll be nothing but a passing memory to one another. 

But then, maybe they won't; because a morning bird sings the same tune every morning. It sings the song of today, tomorrow, and the days after that, and if you wake up early enough to hear it in full, you'll never be able to forget it.

At least, that's what Killua thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed <3


End file.
